A Tengu's Desire: Fall of the Shrine Maiden and the New Ninja
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Impromptu co-op with YuriChan220: New entry in "A Tengu's Desire". Reading that story is highly recommended: You've seen Ayane and Kasumi fall and become Nyotengu's sweet, darling dolls. Now, you shall see Momiji and Mai Shiranui become the new playmates for Nyotengu, the demoness of desire. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**A Tengu's Desire: Fall of the Shrine Maiden and the New Ninja**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

A week has gone by and the news of Kasumi and Ayane's disappearance spread like fire. Right up to DOATEC, where Helena Douglas is. She would've called in Hayate and Ryu to search for them, but to her surprise, Momiji and the new girl Mai Shiranui came to Helena's office and begged the French Woman to search for the two ninja sisters instead. Helena gladly obliges and the two ninja girls set off to find them.

However, they were having no luck at all. They even asked the people Kasumi and Ayane knew from the Dead or Alive tournament and they didn't know where they were either. Momiji and Mai then decided to split up to find them. While the shrine maiden goes into the city, Mai decides to look in the forest.

Momiji tries her hardest to search for them, but no such luck. Where could they possibly be? She searches high and low, but no Kasumi or Ayane in sight. The dark haired ninja sighs heavily. She's been searching for hours now and it's already sunset. Wherever they are, the ninja sisters must be REALLY good at hiding. She had already checked their home and they weren't there.

But before she turns to leave, a blur of hands suddenly grab onto her and a white cloth is quickly placed on her mouth. She struggles to get free, but begins to get real dizzy and then, she falls into a deep sleep.

 **2 Hours Later**

Momiji awakens when she feels some rope tied to her wrists. She is tied to a bed with the light above her shining brightly. She looks down and gasps at what she is wearing. A white female police outfit with a red tie, an opening that shows part of her cleavage, a short skirt, black gloves and black fishnet stockings with black high heeled boots. She struggles to get free and calls for help, but notices that no one is around.

"Wh-where am I!?" Momiji cries while frantically looking around. "Who did this!?"

Just then, she hears some footsteps coming towards her and a girl with black wings, wearing a dark kimono appears from the darkness. A seductive smile greets her.

"I see that you're awake, my dear~" she says while licking her lips.

Momiji gasps. "Wh-what the!? Who are you!?"

"I'm Nyotengu, the female tengu," the girl replies. "I was the one who kidnapped you."

"What!? Wh-why would you do that!? And why am I wearing this!?"

Nyotengu walks closer to her and tips her chin with her seductive smile remaining on her face. "I want to have fun with you, that's all~"

Momiji grits her teeth while struggling some more. "Y-you monster!"

The raven haired girl only chuckles. "Don't be silly, darling. We've only just begun~"

Before Momiji can say anything else, Nyotengu uses her right hand to grope one of her breasts. The shrine maiden moans while struggling some more, but the female tengu leans in to kiss her to make her stop. Soft moans are heard from both of them as tongues caress each other. Nyotengu then reaches her hand down under Momiji's skirt and softly rubs her two fingers in her white panties.

"My, my~" Nyotengu coos. "You're already this wet~? You must be enjoying this!"

Momiji shakes her head roughly. "Th-that's not true...Ah~!"

"Don't lie to yourself. You are already moaning and you're not resisting, hm~?"

The shrine maiden doesn't say anything as the tengu removes her panties and digs her fingers inside her womanhood, causing her to moan even more. She is already losing her mind to this and doesn't know why. Nyotengu removes the top of her police outfit, exposing her breasts while bouncing and begins to lick, nip and suck at both of her breasts while flapping her wings in enjoyment. Momiji shuts her eyes tightly, feeling so helpless against the tengu.

While gently fondling Momiji's pussy, Nyotengu shows her expert knowledge of the upper female anatomy by skillfully kneading one of Momiji's large breasts, squeezing the soft flesh so that it molds into her palm and fingers while peppering the other breast with kisses that end with a deep, hard suck on the stiff nipple. Meanwhile, she makes the other tit bounce in her hand. She gives the marvelously soft flesh a few playful slaps and then, she makes Momiji cry out in the sweetest voice imaginable by pinching and tweaking the nipple. The demoness grins into the hardened peak she's got "captive" with her lips.

By that time, Momiji knows she is reaching her limit, due to the constant pleasant touches from the female tengu. Momiji moans louder and louder with Nyotengu smiling in satisfaction. And then, the shrine maiden lets out a scream of pleasure while arching her back. Love juices squirt out from her womanhood, all over Nyotengu's hand. She pulls it away and licks it clean.

Before Momiji can say anything, Nyotengu immediately removes the shrine maiden's clothing, leaving only her thigh high fishnet stockings and boots.

"NOOOOOOO!" Momiji cries. "Please don't!"

"Oh, I already had my fun~" the tengu says.

"What do you mean?" Momiji raises an eyebrow.

"I can't have fun alone. So I bought someone along with me to do the job~" she gestures her hand towards the person who comes in the room. A familiar ginger haired girl, wearing a sexy French Maid outfit with black thigh high stockings.

Momij gasps at the sight of the ginger, noticing that her expression looks like she's been brainwashed. "Kasumi! Thank goodness you're alright! But...why are you with her? What's going on!?"

Kasumi smiles weakly. "I'm sorry...Momiji. Nyo-sama's my master. I can't leave her." She walks up to the shrine maiden and traces her fingers on her thigh. "I'm glad we have company. All I've been doing is serve Nyo-sama~"

Momiji shakes her head roughly. "No! Snap out of it! Please!" Then, she realizes something. "Wait! Where's Ayane!?"

"Ayane-chan?" Kasumi slurs as she softly rubs her hands on Momiji's body. "She's taking care of someone else. Ehehehe~!"

"Someone else?" Then, it hits her. "Oh, no! You don't mean...!"

Nyotengu nods while licking her lips. "Ohhhh, yessss~!"

She grabs a remote and turns on the TV diagonal from Momiji. On the screen shows Mai dressed in a black Playboy Bunny suit and Ayane is already playing and nipping at her large breasts with the brunette whimpering and crying out for help.

Momiji is now in tears as she watches in horror. " Why!? Why would you do this to them!? Why are you doing this to US!?"

Kasumi busies herself by kneeling down and sucking at her pussy while Nyotengu walks over and tips the shrine maiden's chin. "Kasumi-chan and Ayane-chan want to stay here. They just enjoy being my slaves. As for you two...both of you are just so sexy and beautiful I can't help myself~"

"Y-you...Ahhhh~!" Momiji moans from Kasumi digging her two fingers inside her womanhood. The shrine maiden looks down at the ginger. "Kasumi, please! Snap out of it!"

"She's already made up her mind~" Nyotengu says. "Kasumi made the choice to stay here, so there's nothing you can do about it."

Momiji shakes her head with tears still falling from her eyes. "Kasumi...don't do this...please..."

The ginger looks up at the shrine maiden with a smile. "What do you mean? I'm just playing with you~!"

Kasumi moves her fingers inside Momiji's womanhood when Nyotengu walks up to her and pets her.

"Very good, my darling~" she coos. "But I want you to touch yourself, too. Can't let her have all the fun, right~?"

"Yeeeesss, Nyo-samaa~" Kasumi obeys as she lowers her hand to dig her fingers inside her own pussy and a big smile remains on her face while moaning in pleasure.

Nyotengu giggles and nods. "That's it. That's my girl~"

Momiji moans and weakly turns her head towards the television, where Ayane is already on top of Mai. "Mai...please hang in there..." she whispers.

 **Meanwhile**

In the other room, probably 4 rooms away, Ayane is still fondling with Mai's large breasts and the brunette is struggling to get free.

"Mai...you're so busty," the violet haired girl coos as she leans down to lick her nipples. "And they are getting hard, too. You're enjoying this, aren't you~?"

Mai shakes her head roughly. "No! Just let me go! I have to get you and Kasumi-chan out of here!"

"I don't think so," Ayane looks in the direction of the TV. "Onee-chan is already having her fun with Momiji."

Mai gasps at the sight of Kasumi playing around with the shrine maiden's body. "Momiji! Oh, why!? Why do we have to suffer like this!?"

Ayane crawls on top of her with a seductive smile on her face. "Who knows? I only serve Nyo-sama now. And I'm doing what she ordered me to do." She removes the top of her black leotard, exposing her large breasts with a jiggle. "Now, enough chit-chat. Let the fun begin."

Ayane squishes and gropes her breasts with both hands. Then, with one hand, she slaps one of them, causing it to jiggle. She rubs both hands all over her body, all the way down to her legs, humming in satisfaction. Mai shuts her eyes tightly as the violet haired girl goes between the legs and starts licking her pussy. Mai moans from every touch and doesn't resist any of it. By the time Mai reaches her limit, she screams in pleasure, arching her back in the process and love juices squirt out. Ayane takes a bunch with her hand and licks it all off with a smile. Mai pants heavily with small tears still on her eyes.

"Th-that's enough..." Mai says softly. "Please...let me go..."

Ayane shakes her head and crawls on top of her. "Nope. We still have a LOT more to do~"

 **Meanwhile**

Nyotengu is behind Momiji, who is untied, licking and kissing her neck while Kasumi busies herself playing with her pussy again, digging her fingers inside her womanhood and using her free hand to trace her fingers on the shrine maiden's thighs. Momiji moans through the whole thing, not even doing anything. She is losing her mind from all the pleasant touches the two are giving her.

"This is fun~" Nyotengu coos. "I'm glad you're liking it, Momiji-chan~"

The female tengu fondles her breasts while the shrine maiden sighs with bliss, leaning back on Nyotengu's chest. It's been a couple of hours and already Momiji has long-since felt nothing but pleasure from the two girls doing whatever they want to her. Momiji loves every second of this.

Nyotengu tips Momiji's chin and kisses her. Both of them moan softly while tongues dance around each other before Nyotengu pulls away with a seductive smile on her face.

"Say, Momiji-chan, Kasumi-chan," she says. "Let's call in Ayane-chan and Mai-chan. Let them join in the party, hm~?" The demoness coos with a lewd grin. With a soft "chu~" sound, Kasumi pulls her lips away from Momiji's clit to smile at her mistress while Momiji just lays there, her eyes hazy and half-lidded, her lips still parted from her kiss with Nyotengu.

"Yes, Nyo-sama~!" Kasumi coos and crawls up Momiji's body to give Nyotengu a deep, passionate kiss over the shrine maiden's shoulder, giving her a front row seat to her passionate smooch with the demoness.

Just a little while later, Ayane comes in, holding Mai by the waist and a hand, making the uber-busty ninja girl moan and coo where she stands with a gentle flurry of little kisses to her exposed neck, jaw, cheek and back of the neck. Nyotengu grins a pleased smiles and beckons the two ninja women over, her loyal servant and her new pet, with a "come hither" hand motion.

"M-Mai-san…" Momiji coos in awe where she lay on the bed, with Kasumi cradling her in her lap from behind, her white-gloved hands on her large breasts, leisurely fondling the bountiful titty flesh while she looks on as Ayane urges Mai gently, with a smile, to step up and kneel before a smiling and tall and proud Nyotengu, who stands there in all her naked glory.

"You…" Mai utters, looking back and forth between a bashful Momiji, tenderly-smiling Kasumi and the gloriously nude Nyotengu before her.

"Are you ready, Mai-chan~?" The winged woman purrs, leaning down to give Mai a deep, passionate kiss while Ayane kneels behind the brunette ninja to grope one enormous breast in one hand and fondle her pussy with the other, simply brushing aside the crotch of her PlayBoy bunny suit's leotard to fondle her drenched flower petals, free of any obstruction thanks to the bunny suit lacking pantyhose, instead leaving Mai bare from the crotch to the upper thigh, where thigh-high stockings of the finest fishnet lovingly encase her long legs and cute feet.

After the kiss, with hazy eyes, Mai replies a soft "Yes". This makes Nyotengu's smile widen.

"Excellent!" She claims and stands back up, delighting in the beautiful sounds that grace her ears: the sweet, soft coos and moans of Momiji and Mai Shiranui as Kasumi and Ayane fondle their breasts and pussies from their positions behind each girl grace her ears. Nyotengu flaps her wings and covers the lower half of her face with her fan to elegantly cover a grin.

"Girls, my sweet, beautiful little dolls…time to finish the evening. I wish of you…make love for~ me!" She proclaims and then, swipes her fan to the side in a needlessly grandiose fashion.

A chorus of excited and subdued "Yes!" from four women echo in the spacious bedroom. Nyotengu grins.

Just a short moment later, after a shift in positions and a swapping of kisses for all women in the room, Nyotengu just relaxes up against the headrest of the bed, sitting on a throne of red and black pillows, a breast in her hand and her legs spread open, fondling her pussy with her other hand, leisurely masturbating to a set of visions of loveliness, two couples of young ninja women indulging in passionate lovemaking for their supernatural demon mistress.

Kasumi lies under Ayane, the two half-sisters intertwining the fingers of their free hands as they push and mash against each other, their breasts pushing and molding against one another while they kiss deep and passionately, their lips and tongues caressing each other with a sense of urgency, while their free hands are fondling, rubbing and fingering each other's pussies, the ginger and purplenette wiggling their hips, moving their lower bodies in sync with each other's hand movements into their womanhoods.

Opposite of the lovemaking half-sisters lies the breath-taking sight of beauty that is Momiji and Mai, their bodies derelict of any clothing other than their thigh-high stockings and high heels, with their legs and hands intertwined as they rub and grind and mash their soaked pussies together via passionate tribadism. Momiji and Mai's eyes stare and gaze into each other's lost minds and blissfully-broken wills. Momiji and Mai's breasts bounce and jiggle, the most subtle "boing~!" sounds can be heard as the ladies' ample ninja assets shake with both their every breath and the sheer erotic and pleasurable impact of their pussies, and in fact, so utterly delectable Mai's incredible tits look that Momiji can't help herself. She reaches out a hand and with a tug with her hand in Mai's as well as her breast to attach her lips to the sweet, delicious-looking nipple, making Mai scream and throw her head back, her long brunette ponytail almost whipping her in the face with the motion.

The bed creaks with the sexual movements of five women in heat, the odd one out rubbing and fingering her pussy furiously while moving her breast up to suck on her own nipple.

"Yes…yes, yeees…aahhh fuck! Mmmm…yes, yes, my sweet pets, my little ninja darlings…aaahhh~!" Nyotengu moans with her stiff nipple in her mouth.

"Ayane-chan…Ayane-chan…oh God, more! Harder! Give me more, Ayane-chaaan~!" Kasumi cries out with a wide smile on her lips, a nigh delirious look on her face. Ayane kisses her again and intensifies her fingering of her sister's pussy, thus encouraging Kasumi to return the favor.

"Yes, Onee-chan! As you wiiishhhh aaahhh~!" She moans, resting her face in her half-sister's ample cleavage.

Meanwhile, Momiji eventually can't keep Mai's poor, enormous tit in her mouth any longer. She pulls her lips off of the stiff nipple and wraps her arms around Mai's back, pulling her tribadism partner flush up against her own soft torso, Mai's amazing bust size almost dwarfing Momiji's more humble chest. Momiji coos, moans and cries out in Mai's face, their lips brushing with every word and sound.

"Mai-san…Mai-saaan…this…this feels so good…I don't know…about you…but it feels incredible…touching you like this~! Ahhh~!"

Mai, in return, clings onto Momiji almost for dear life, bouncing and grinding harder into the shrine maiden.

"Yes! Momiji-chan…it's…it's like…ohhh God, oh God, it's like we're…soooulmates...Momiji-chaaaannn~!"

Nyotengu eventually can't take this anymore. All this sweet, heart-racing dialogue between her pets and the sheer visuals and sound, it's all too much. Nyotengu screams as her she hits orgasm.

"Everyone, together! My pets, let's cum toooogetheeeerrrr~!"

"Nyo-samaaaaaa~!"

And in pure rapture, all five women reach the highest of peaks of pleasure.

 **One Month Later…**

Nyotengu grins as she sits on a large, most comfortable chair, clad in her finest silk kimono of deep red, soft orange and black darkest than a raven's feather, resting her chin on the back of her hand propped on one leg crossed over the other. Surrounded by shadow, she grins.

"My darlings…come hither. Come to your mistress, my sweet pets. We have much work to do~" She commands with a voice softer than velvet.

At her command, four maidens step out of the shadow, all clad in the same fetishistic, skimpier-than-skimpy French maid outfits with tops two sizes too small for their impressive chests, corsets and micro-skirts that don't fully cover their behinds, and fishnet stockings with garter straps and black high heels.

"We are ready to serve you, Nyo-sama~!" Chorus Kasumi and Ayane, the Mugen Tenshin and Hajin Mon half-sisters, Momiji the Dragon Shrine Maiden and Mai Shiranui, the pride and joy of the Shiranui Ryu.

 **The End**

 **Yuri: I would like to thank my very goos friend, Major Mike Powell for finishing up the story for me. Truth was...I was sort of busy and was unable to finish it on chat. So, again, thanks for being so kind to finish the story for me~**

 **Yuri-chan, it was my pleasure. Seriously, it was my pleasure, both reading this story as it came to life on chat as well as you giving me the honor of finishing it for you when your internet went to shit. And yes, folks, a big part of why Yuri-chan asked me to finish and post this story for her was because of a bad case of shitty internet. Stupid, stupid internet gets *really* friggin' stupid at times.**

 **So, Yuri-chan, thank you for trusting me with this and I hope you'll love what I added to finish this, and it goes to you beautiful fellas and perverts alike~ We hope you enjoyed this piece, the next installment in "A Tengu's Desire"~ The fall of Momiji and Mai Shiranui. Marvelous, aren't those two~?**

 **So, here's to you, Yuri-chan, to you, ScarletVirus33~ ;3 And to ya'll good fellas and beautiful people, to enjoy and hopefully leave us a nice, long and productive review, yeah~? :3 Please, we really don't like one-liner reviews. Those are not productive in the slightest and are just borderline rude. Neither Yuri-chan nor I ever do that to any story we read and review. So, please, don't do that to this story, 'k? Leave us nice, long, detailed reviews! How are we supposed to improve if you guys and girls don't give detailed reviews? Q.Q**

 **So, with that said, we hope you enjoyed, because that's what fanfiction is truly for: enjoyment and fun. :3**

 **Till next time, folks!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
